


time, curious time

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [26]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinosaurs, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Vacation, barely, i'm so alone haha, mildly anticlimactic ending bc i might come back to this au, pd!vernon, single dad!seungkwan, spoiler they're already in love, strangers to ... something, vernon is hungover a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: "what's your favorite dinosaur, mister hansol?"mister hansol.god. he feels himself grin. "hmm. triceratops," he replies, making horns with his fingers.yuna scoffs — he didn't know kids her age could do that — and says, "boys are so predibtacle.""predictable," hansol corrects. "yeah, we are."he hears a door open and close in the next room, followed by a panicked voice calling yuna's name."please stop yelling," hansol calls back. "she's in here."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: 30 days of svt [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	time, curious time

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy i got one done on time! cried like way too much writing this bc haha i will Never have another relationship like the ones i write and that's so depressing but anyway.
> 
> seungkwan is one of the most dad-like dressers i've ever seen tbh ([x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/03/e7/bf/03e7bf9005e6b8acc64f094fa53f3e6b.jpg), [x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/76/2d/5c/762d5c0e5623a91d3c2c7a088ee19438.jpg), [x](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/87/0e/fc/870efca70f235ee9e2d7f3e90cb2e764.jpg)), and vernon is any one of the henggarae vernons bc. i love him. they're a little aged-up, but barely, ~25.
> 
> same disclaimers as usual about typos.
> 
> prompt: we're staying in conjoining rooms at a hotel which is fine but it turns out the lock on my side is broken so your kid keeps coming in here to show me pictures of dinosaurs. you keep apologizing but honestly i like dinosaurs so this might work out after all.

hansol wakes up with one hell of a headache. he's sideways on his bed, and one of his legs is very cold.

a small voice breaks through the fog. "mister, did you know velocipators had feathers?"

"velociraptors," he mumbles.

his mouth feels like cotton. he's never letting chan help plan a bachelor party ever again.

it's about the same time as the small voice says, "why are you wearing your pants like that?" that hansol remembers he was so drunk when he got back to his room that he only got one leg out of his godforsaken skinny jeans before giving up. at least he's wearing underwear.

"yuna?" a man's voice calls, followed by quick footsteps. they make hansol's head feel like his brain is liquefying inside his skull. "oh, my god. why didn't you _lock the door?_ "

hansol lifts his head and squints in the direction of the yelling. he sees a small girl, maybe four or five years old, wrapped around the legs of a man who looks too young to have a kid that old.

"it _was_ locked. it's the first thing i did after i checked in."

"before or after you got absolutely shitfaced?"

"daddy, that's a bad word."

"i know, sweetheart," the guy says, ruffling his daughter's hair. he talks to her more softly than he's talking to hansol. "don't repeat it."

"before, thanks."

the man goes to the connecting door and inspects the lock. the clicking noise sounds like a fucking jackhammer. hansol drags himself into a seated position. the guy goes very quiet as he turns back to face the bed, balls his hands into fists at his sides.

"okay, you might be right. the lock is busted," he says. he looks like he's in pain. "i'm sorry she barged in."

"i was telling him about the velocip— velociraptors."

"what she said," hansol groans, but he gives her a tired thumbs up. it's not her fault she came into his room because of a broken lock. "it's okay, really. would be better if you'd let me be hungover in peace."

"of course," the guy says, steering his daughter back to the door.

"bye, mister!"

"bye, yuna."

***

"what do you _mean_ there aren't any rooms available?"

seungkwan has tried to be polite, but this seokjin person at the hotel's front desk is useless. all he wanted to do is spend a few days at the beach with his daughter. he didn't ask to be cursed with a hot guy in the next room and a broken connecting door.

"i'm sorry, sir. i'll call someone about the lock, but they don't usually work on weekends. you have our sincere apologies," he says, the fakest smile seungkwan has ever seen plastered on his face as he slides two tickets across the counter.

meal vouchers. for any restaurant in the hotel, and with a maximum value that would allow him to drink his way through the weekend if he were so inclined, but he has a damn five year old. one who's probably going to be waking up from her nap soon.

he stuffs the vouchers in his pocket. "great. thanks."

***

hansol is in bed again — showered and changed into sweatpants — staring at the ceiling. in the dark. because he doesn't feel nauseated anymore, but his head is still pounding. he managed to squint at the group chat for long enough to know that no one else is doing much better. there's a tentative plan to gather to eat exceptionally greasy chinese food in a few hours, once they aren't all likely to combust like vampires in the sunlight.

he hears the door open, and a tiny voice mumbles, "mister?" he sits up and sees yuna padding to the bed with a stuffed animal that looks like it's been through too many encounters with a needle and thread. she looks as tired as he feels, and any feelings of annoyance vaporize. "do you know where my daddy is?"

"nope. he's not in your room?"

she shakes her head.

"i'm sure he'll be back soon. what do you have there?"

yuna holds the stuffed animal out. "it's a plesto—" she scrunches up her face. hansol knows what it is — dinosaurs were a secret vice of his for much longer than he'd ever admit — but he can tell she knows. "plesiosaurus," she finally says.

"oh, wow. is that your favorite dinosaur?"

"yep. what's your name, mister?" she asks, and then she climbs onto the bed to sit at his feet. he should probably talk to her father about leaving her alone in a place with a connecting door he knows doesn't lock.

"hansol."

"what's your favorite dinosaur, mister hansol?"

 _mister hansol._ god. he feels himself grin. "hmm. triceratops," he replies, making horns with his fingers.

yuna scoffs — he didn't know kids her age could do that — and says, "boys are so predibtacle."

"predictable," hansol corrects. "yeah, we are."

he hears a door open and close in the next room, followed by a panicked voice calling yuna's name.

"please stop yelling," hansol calls back. "she's in here."

her father comes around the corner and sighs in relief. "sweetheart, we talked about this."

"you were gone," yuna pouts. it's very dramatic and hansol realizes exactly how much she looks like her dad. "mister hansol likes _triceratops._ he's boring."

hansol snorts. her father smirks briefly.

"baby, can you say goodbye to mister hansol and go wash up, please?" he asks.

yuna slides off the bed. "bye!" she chirps, and runs back into their room.

the guy finally focuses on hansol. his eyes widen and he purses his lips. "you're not wearing a shirt."

hansol looks down at his chest and shrugs. "i didn't expect to have visitors again."

he rubs his hands over his eyes like he's stressed. "i'm so sorry. she wasn't supposed to wake up for another half hour. i was at the front desk trying to get a new room."

"it's okay, really. i'm glad she came in here instead of going into the hallway. any luck with the room?"

"no," he groans. "apparently there aren't any available."

hansol doesn't really see the problem. "if you need to step out again, you can just knock. i'll be here for a few more hours before i have to meet friends for dinner."

the guy crosses his arms and bites his lip. eventually he drops his arms and says, "thank you. good to see you made it through the worst of the hangover."

hansol nods. the movement rattles something in his head and sends another stabbing pain through his skull.

"i'm seungkwan."

"that's really great, but i kind of want to battle my headache in peace. would you mind—"

"oh, yeah, of course," the guy — seungkwan, hansol supposes — says quickly. he backs out of the room, closing the connecting door.

hansol flops back onto the bed, puts an arm over his eyes, and sighs.

***

seungkwan loves his daughter. he was barely twenty when she was born and her mother split, after he told her he was gay. it was never easy, but his mom and sisters had his back — their backs, he supposes. she's brilliant and funny and so confident in a way only little kids can be. so yeah, he adores her, but god, does he miss adult interaction.

and god, hansol is… really, really hot. even if he looks like he never outgrew university fashion.

yuna is asleep on his chest, exhausted after an afternoon at the beach, when there's a quiet knock on the connecting door. he gently rolls her to the side and gets out of bed. he runs a hand through his hair to try to flatten it, then pulls on the handle.

hansol doesn't look very drunk — not that seungkwan particularly remembers what drunk people look like — but his face is flushed, so he's obviously not entirely sober. he's carrying a shopping bag.

"um, hey. so i was walking back from the bar with my friends and saw this in a shop window," he says, reaching into the bag. "and they gave me so much shit and i couldn't explain why i needed to buy it, but i did," he rambles. he pulls out a stuffed velociraptor.

seungkwan could cry, honestly. almost does, because hansol has been around yuna for a grand total of, like, ten minutes — which he normally wouldn't allow unless it was someone he was serious about, but shit happens. regardless, he's already done _this._ seungkwan's last boyfriend barely remembered her name.

he leans back to check the bed, sees his daughter hasn't moved. "she's asleep. can we talk in your room?"

"yeah, sure," hansol replies, backing up to allow seungkwan in. "sorry, this is really weird—" he says, holding up the dinosaur.

seungkwan shakes his head. "it's sweet. she'll love it. you should give it to her tomorrow, if you're still going to be here."

"okay," he agrees, setting it on the desk in the corner of the room, next to a laptop, expensive-looking headphones and a miniature keyboard.

seungkwan closes the door most of the way, leaving it cracked in case yuna wakes up and looks for him. he takes a seat in the desk chair and turns to face the bed, where hansol has unceremoniously landed.

"what's all this for?" seungkwan asks, gesturing to the desk, because the laptop and headphones would be normal, but the keyboard is throwing him.

"music. i write songs, do some producing."

"on vacation?"

"yeah, sometimes. better to have my equipment than not."

"why are you here, anyway?"

"bachelor party weekend. my friend group is kind of spread out and this was a good midpoint. plus all the bars. two of them are getting married."

"so you're going home soon, i guess?"

"yeah, i guess. monday morning, for most of us."

seungkwan hates that he met this guy on vacation, at least until he tells hansol they're on vacation too and hansol tells him where home is. "huh. we live in the same city."

"so do millions of other people," hansol replies.

which, yeah, but that's not the point. they could… seungkwan doesn't know, but what the hell. he's learned a lot in the last five years about being assertive about what he wants — for himself and his kid. it's hard to be taken seriously at his age without being a dick sometimes.

"when i complained about the broken lock, the hotel gave me these meal vouchers that i'll absolutely never max out. do you want to have breakfast with us tomorrow? or lunch?"

hansol looks at him for a moment, but seems to make up his mind pretty quickly. "yeah, breakfast would be nice. the guys got way more hammered than i did. they won't make it out of their rooms before lunch."

"nine? if you're not awake, i'll send yuna in to jump on your bed," seungkwan says flippantly, but he means it.

hansol gives him the biggest grin, all teeth and gums. it reminds him of stitch. yuna has made him watch that movie so many times.

"sounds good," he agrees.

"okay," seungkwan nods, rising from the chair. "see you in the morning, i guess. drink water. take some painkillers before you go to bed." parenting is an unavoidable part of him at this point.

"i will. thanks. good night, seungkwan."

***

hansol wakes up to what he thinks are pterodactyl noises. it takes him a few seconds to remember where he is and hear the snickering coming from somewhere. he cracks an eye open and sees seungkwan standing in the doorway, completely put together. yuna stops screeching and plops down next to him. she's dressed, too, in a bright pink dress with her hair flawlessly braided.

"that's what petrodactyls sounded like," she chirps.

"pterodactyls," hansol murmurs. "that was a very good impression."

"i know," she says. "daddy said you're eating breakfast with us. do you want to read my dinosaur book with me?"

hansol looks over at seungkwan again. his head is tipped to the side and he's watching his daughter with the fondest smile on his face. hansol thought he was attractive before, but it's so much worse like this. he's clearly alone, but he's raised this kid with no expectations or rules for what she should be or enjoy — she's obsessed with _dinosaurs_ and he's never seen her wearing anything but a dress — and that's so cool.

finding out they live in the same city is pretty cool, too. he definitely wouldn't mind spending more time with them, if they wanted.

"i would love to read your dinosaur book with you, but can i have five minutes to get ready?"

seungkwan gives him a slight nod. "sweetheart, let's go decide what you want to eat, okay? he can come in when he's ready," he says.

"hey, hang on." hansol drags himself out of bed and over to the desk. he grabs the velociraptor and brings it to yuna where she stands near her dad's legs, squatting down so he's closer to her height. "i saw this last night when i was out with my friends and i thought of a kid that might like it."

she scrunches up her face again, same as she did when she came in with her big plesiosaurus, like she's thinking. she takes it, though, and hugs it to her chest. "thank you," she says politely, then holds it up above her head and sounds a little more excited when she whispers, "daddy, look."

"that was nice of him, right?" seungkwan asks her, and she nods. he meets hansol's eyes and mouths "thank you" before leading her back into their room.

***

breakfast involves hansol being quizzed on dinosaurs. he knows all the answers, but he pretends he doesn't know a couple just so yuna and seungkwan will laugh at him.

later, seungkwan slips into his room when yuna is napping and they exchange numbers. yuna really, really likes him, seungkwan says, and he knows it's a lot to ask but he'd like if hansol would be willing to get breakfast with them again sometime. 

it's the easiest decision of his life to say yes. maybe he agrees too quickly, because seungkwan grins at him like a cat that just ate the canary, then kisses him on the cheek.

"see you later, mister hansol."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ insert grumbling noises here.
> 
> <3


End file.
